In the chemical, biomedical, bioscience and pharmaceutical industries, it has become increasingly desirable to perform large numbers of chemical operations, such as reactions, separations and subsequent detection steps, in a highly parallel fashion. The high throughput synthesis, screening and analysis of (bio)chemical compounds, enables the economic discovery of new drugs and drug candidates, and the implementation of sophisticated medical diagnostic equipment. Of key importance for the improvement of the chemical operations required in these applications are an increased speed, enhanced reproducibility, decreased consumption of expensive samples and reagents, and the reduction of waste materials.
Microfluidic devices and systems provide improved methods of performing chemical, biochemical and biological analysis and synthesis. Microfluidic devices and systems allow for the performance of multi-step, multi-species chemical operations in chip-based micro chemical analysis systems. Chip-based microfluidic systems generally comprise conventional ‘microfluidic’ elements, particularly capable of handling and analyzing chemical and biological specimens. Typically, the term microfluidic in the art refers to systems or devices having a network of processing nodes, chambers and reservoirs connected by channels, in which the channels have typical cross-sectional dimensions in the range between about 1.0 μm and about 500 μm. In the art, channels having these cross-sectional dimensions are referred to as ‘microchannels’.
By performing the chemical operations in a microfluidic system, potentially a number of the above-mentioned desirable improvements can be realized. Downscaling dimensions allows for diffusional processes, such as heating, cooling and passive transport of species (diffusional mass-transport), to proceed faster. One example is the thermal processing of liquids, which is typically a required step in chemical synthesis and analysis. In comparison with the heating and cooling of liquids in beakers as performed in a conventional laboratory setting, the thermal processing of liquids is accelerated in a microchannel due to reduced diffusional distances. Another example of the efficiency of microfluidic systems is the mixing of dissolved species in a liquid, a process that is also diffusion limited. Downscaling the typical dimensions of the mixing chamber thereby reduces the typical distance to be overcome by diffusional mass-transport, and consequently results in a reduction of mixing times. Like thermal processing, the mixing of dissolved chemical species, such as reagents, with a sample or precursors for a synthesis step, is an operation that is required in virtually all chemical synthesis and analysis processes. Therefore, the ability to reduce the time involved in mixing provides significant advantages to most chemical synthesis and analysis processes.
Another aspect of the reduction of dimensions is the reduction of required volumes of sample, reagents, precursors and other often very expensive chemical substances. Milliliter-sized systems typically require milliliter volumes of these substances, while microliter sized microfluidic systems only require microliters volumes. The ability to perform these processes using smaller volumes results in significant cost savings, allowing the economic operation of chemical synthesis and analysis operations. As a consequence of the reduced volume requirement, the amount of chemical waste produced during the chemical operations is correspondingly reduced.
In microfluidic systems, regulation of minute fluid flows through a microchannel is of prime importance, as the processes performed in these systems highly depend on the delivery and movement of various liquids such as sample and reagents. A flow control device may be used to regulate the flow of liquid through a microchannel Regulation includes control of flow rate, impeding of flow, switching of flows between various input channels and output channels as well as volumetric dosing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,681 describes a bubble valve for a liquid flow channel in which the flow of a liquid is controlled by the generation of a gas bubble in the channel using a heater placed in the liquid. As the heater is activated, a bubble is formed which can be enlarged or reduced in size by increasing or decreasing, respectively, the temperature of the heater. The described system presents a number of disadvantages, namely, the required power to operate the valve and the inherent requirement that liquid in the channel be heated upon passing the valve. Even small increases in liquid temperature, by only a couple of degrees, can have disastrous effects on the highly heat sensitive biochemical substances present in the liquids to be controlled in many microfluidic systems. In addition, the required on-chip electric circuitry for the heater increases the complexity of the described valve and consequently results in unacceptably high costs, particularly if the fluidic system employing the bubble valve only used for a single application.
Other valves in the prior art use electrochemical means to produce a bubble in a liquid.